Beast
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Canon. Setiap orang memiliki monster di dalam tubuhnya. My first fic in this fandom. R&R?


**Beast**

Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

(KaruNagi, friendship, T, canon)

 _-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Nagisa adalah monster.

Begitulah yang pertama kali Karma lihat saat mereka berdua bertemu. Sepintas, pemuda berambut biru langit itu nampak kalem dan tak bertenaga. Ia belajar, menulis, memperhatikan guru, berbincang-bincang dengan normal, namun Karma melihat sesuatu yang gelap berada jauh di sudut matanya. Sesuatu yang tak boleh muncul ke permukaan.

Insting Karma penasaran. Ia ingin tahu sekuat apa monster yang bersemayam di dalamnya.

"Euh... hai? Ada perlu apa, Karma-kun?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa pula yang tak kenal denganmu?"

 **-beast-**

Karma adalah monster.

Fakta itu sudah tercetak di jidat sang pemuda berambut merah membara, sama seperti monster-monster lain pada umumnya yang selalu menarik perhatian kemanapun ia pergi. Bedanya, Karma masih berwujud manusia. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang menentang jalannya. Mau teman sekelas, kakak kelas, teman beda sekolah, semuanya ia hadapi dengan gagah berani cenderung nekat. Namun Karma tak pernah kalah. Monster itu meraung angkuh sambil bersilang kaki di tumpukan mayat korbannya.

Di saat itulah, Nagisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Nagisa ingin sekali bertemu dengan monster tersebut. Berkenalan dengannya. Bermain dengannya. Menaklukkan dunia bersama-sama. Meskipun dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Ah, kuganti saja pertanyaannya. Siapa namamu?"

"Nagisa... Nagisa Shiota."

Nagisa terkejut begitu sebelah tangan itu terulur, hendak bersalaman dengan dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja ini.

"Salam kenal, Nagisa. Namaku... yah, kau sudah tahu sendiri. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Ba-baik!"

 **-beast-**

Nagisa adalah monster.

Insting Karma terbukti benar. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali ia melihat sesosok monster itu menggeliat. Menampakkan wujudnya sekilas. Ketika Nagisa sedang berkonsentrasi pada gawang atau ring basket, ketika Nagisa diganggu lagi oleh kakak kelas, ketika Nagisa dikucilkan saat makan siang. Untung hal itu tidak terjadi terlalu sering, karena selalu ada Karma yang menjadi _back-up_. Siapapun yang tidak berani melawannya pasti akan menyingkir. Baru setelah itu, Nagisa akan kembali ke sosoknya yang biasa, kalem dan tak berdaya. Karma tersenyum. Sesekali muncul godaan untuk memancing monster itu bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya, hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa Nagisa tak selemah yang _mereka_ kira. Ya, Karma ingin sekali melakukannya.

Ia tidak tahu kalau sang pemilik tubuh justru ingin sekali menekan keberadaan monster tersebut hingga tak terlihat.

 **-beast-**

"Karma."

"Ya?"

"Belakangan ini kau menghindariku. Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Karma meringis. "Tidak ada, sebenarnya. Aku hanya sibuk saja."

"Oh ya? Sibuk berkelahi dengan anak-anak dari sekolah sebelah, maksudmu?" tantang Nagisa. Seringai Karma semakin lebar. Ia bisa melihat monster tersebut tepat di depan mata.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat, itu saja. Kau tahu belakangan ini mereka mulai membawa senjata."

"Justru karena itu aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku –"

"Psst –" Karma meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir pemuda tersebut. "Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan mengurangi kegiatanku dan berada di sisimu lebih sering lagi. Puas?"

Nagisa terdiam. Monster yang terperangkap di balik mata birunya itu masih belum percaya.

"Kali ini percayalah padaku, Nagisa. Aku juga tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini hanya gara-gara masalah sepele," ujar Karma menyakinkan. Mungkin wajah tampan dan kharismanya dapat menaklukkan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekolah ini, namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Nagisa. Pemuda berkuncir dua itu melipat tangan di dada.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Karma."

 **-beast-**

Kali ini, Nagisa tidak terlalu terkejut begitu mendengar kabar sahabatnya yang diskors selama seminggu.

Ia tahu monster seperti Karma tak betah berada di dalam kurungan. Belum ada sebulan sejak janji pertama dibuat, Karma sendiri sudah melanggarnya. Kali ini ia tertangkap basah sedang menghajar gurunya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Karma saat itu, Nagisa tidak tahu. Ia sendiri sibuk mengurus kepindahannya ke kelas E karena nilai-nilainya yang terus merosot. Mungkin juga ini ada pengaruhnya dengan Karma, karena pemuda itu selalu hadir di benaknya setiap kali Nagisa belajar. Mereka dulu sering belajar berdua. Bisa dibilang, Karma-lah yang menjadi motivasi belajar Nagisa selama ini. Ia ingin sekali namanya berada di atas pemuda berambut merah itu, atau minimal mendempet dengan jarak angka yang tipis. Bukankah wajar kalau setiap murid ingin mengalahkan gurunya sendiri?

Nagisa baru saja berjalan melewati ruang guru di ruang sekolahnya yang baru ketika dilihatnya siluet familiar berada di sana.

"Karma-kun?"

 **-beast-**

"Ah... Karma Akabane, ya? Kudengar skorsmu selesai hari ini," sapa Korosensei riang, menyapa pemuda yang terdaftar sebagai murid 3-E mulai tahun ini namun baru masuk sekarang. "Namun kau tetap tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamamu bersekolah, Karma-kun~"

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku nyaris tersesat dalam perjalananku kemari," jawab Karma, berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya mati-matian. Sejak awal melihat fotonya, ia sudah jijik duluan dengan sosok guru bertentakel tersebut. Ditambah dengan dendam pribadinya yang membuat Karma didepak dari gedung sekolah utama, ia benar-benar kehilangan respek dengan siapapun yang memiliki profesi guru. "Hei, Nagisa-kun!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh. Itu saat dimana mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama Karma diskors. Sepintas, sesosok monster yang mendiami tubuh Nagisa masih terlihat di balik mata birunya.

"Karma-kun? Kau... sudah kembali?"

Karma tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya tulus, tanpa dibuat-buat. Inilah tujuan sebenarnya bersekolah di kelas 3-E. Nagisa-lah alasan utama mengapa ia rela menghabiskan sisa setahun terakhir di gedung sekolah yang bobrok, meskipun dengan cara yang Nagisa benci. Ia –lagi-lagi –menghajar kakak kelas tiga karena mereka mengganggu Nagisa dan teman-temannya. Alasan yang mulia, bukan? Toh bukan sekali ini ia terlibat dalam pertengkaran, apalagi senior-senior yang dimaksud memang terkenal brengsek. Namun saat guru yang dikaguminya justru membela senior tersebut, Karma tak tinggal diam. Lebih baik ia menjaga harga dirinya dan dibuang ke kelas 3-E daripada bersujud mohon ampun pada senior-senior tersebut.

"Lama tak bertemu, Nagisa," sapa Karma, senyumnya semakin melebar. "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawab Nagisa ikut tersenyum. Seharusnya ini menjadi pertemuan yang cukup mengharukan, kalau saja Karma tidak menyadari ada jarak yang begitu jauh diantara mereka berdua. Ia tidak menyangka waktu dapat mengubah Nagisa yang dikenalnya kalem dan tak berdaya itu menjadi jauh lebih percaya diri dari sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Karma merasa... kalah? Marah? Tertantang?

Mungkin tertantang adalah kata yang tepat. Lagipula, sejak kapan Karma Akabane kalah?

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Nagisa. Semoga kita bisa menjalani tahun terakhir di sekolah ini bersama-sama."

"Tentu."

Karma benci mengakui ini, namun saat pemuda berambut biru itu berbalik, ia bersumpah ia melihat monster tersebut menggeram marah padanya. Seakan-akan benci pada keberadaan Karma yang baru muncul setelah sekian lama hilang. Sesaat, bulu kuduk Karma bergidik.

 **-beast-**

Tak dapat dipungkiri, sejak Karma mulai masuk sekolah lagi, Nagisa menjadi lebih sering tersenyum dari biasanya. Ia memindahkan tempat duduknya agar berada di sebelah Karma, seperti dulu. Ia lebih sering makan siang dan belajar bersama Karma, seperti dulu. Bahkan ia juga mendapat kesempatan gratis untuk berjalan-jalan ke Hawaii bersama Karma, meskipun Korosensei dan Ritsu juga ikut serta. Karma sendiri juga sepertinya terlihat senang dan kegiatan kasarnya mulai dialihkan ke objek yang benar, yaitu Korosensei. Bukan rahasia umum kalau Karma-lah satu-satunya yang berhasil menyerang Korosensei berkat idenya yang tidak biasa, dan Nagisa juga ikut membantu berkat observasinya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, meskipun ada beberapa pihak yang tak senang dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang. Maksudnya... siapa yang rela guru seperti Korosensei mengajar murid seperti kelas 3-E?

Hingga pada akhirnya rahasia Korosensei terungkap.

Kelas 3-E terpecah menjadi dua. Pihak yang ingin menyelamatkan Sensei dipimpin oleh Nagisa, mengingat jasa-jasa Korosensei selama ini dan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh gurita tersebut bukan salahnya. Pihak yang tetap ingin membunuh Korosensei, seperti yang dapat ditebak, dipimpin oleh Karma. Bukan karena sentimen pribadi, melainkan mengingatkan teman-temannya untuk mengingat kembali misi mereka selama ini, tanpa peduli latar belakang sang target. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya berbeda kepentingan. Korosensei bahkan bersikap suportif dengan cara membuat mereka bertarung satu sama lain di pertandingan yang adil, yaitu _paintball_. Sepintas tidak ada yang perlu dikeluhkan, sampai mereka melihat tim Karma memiliki anggota yang jauh lebih kuat daripada tim Nagisa.

Satu-persatu, anggota tim Nagisa tumbang. Begitu pula dengan tim Karma.

Nagisa tersenyum sambil bersembunyi di tempat rahasianya. Mungkin sahabatnya sedikit meremehkan kemampuan tim Nagisa hingga akhirnya lengah, dan lupa kalau Nagisa adalah ahli siasat yang handal. Hingga pada suatu titik, kedua tim telah kehilangan seluruh anggota kecuali pemimpin itu sendiri. Nagisa dan Karma berhadap-hadapan, mengeluarkan monster yang selama ini terpendam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nagisa melihat sedikit ketakutan di mata merah Karma. Meskipun hanya sekilas. Padahal ia yakin kalau sahabatnya tahu tentang keberadaan monster itu sejak lama, namun mengapa baru terkejut sekarang?

Oh iya, mereka berdua belum pernah mengadu monsternya masing-masing secara langsung.

Dari dulu Nagisa hanya mengagumi Karma dari kejauhan, berharap ingin menjadi lebih percaya diri dan berani daripada sekarang. Dari dulu Karma penasaran dengan Nagisa, dan ingin menghancurkannya hanya untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Sekarang, ketika dua monster telah bertemu, apa yang dapat mereka lakukan selain menunjukkan taring masing-masing?

Pertandingan babak final dimulai. Pemenangnya adalah...

.

.

.

 **END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

 **-Behind the Scene-**

 _[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Akhirnya bisa mampir ke fandom ini! Dan bisa nulis pendek! Entah belakangan ini saya terbiasa nulis panjang, kalaupun oneshot, pasti lebih dari 3k. Entah kenapa sekarang jadi pendek. Semoga feelnya kerasa yah hehe. Btw, salam kenal, nama saya Michelle Aoki. Pengelana fandom, meskipun belakangan ini sering stay di kagepro dan kancolle haha. Seperti biasa, saya ga mau ngerusak canon aslinya yang sebegitu indah, jadi butuh waktu lama buat nyelesain fic ini. Maaf kalo saya udah gabung grup duluan padahal belum pernah sumbangsih sama sekali ;_; rasanya bersalah banget orz.

Review?

Btw, bagi yang nanya kelanjutan penpik di fandom sebelah, sabar ya. Ini lagi digarap hehe


End file.
